


I'm Right Here

by lightcb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightcb/pseuds/lightcb
Summary: Chanyeol is always there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work >< I hope you like it, I really just wanted to write about Chanbaek because I love them so much. English is not my first language but I at least tried, please be patient with me! Thank you.

* * *

Baekhyun plopped down on his bed. The air was thick and he felt like suffocating. His breath was labored and coming in short, heavy pants. The silence that enveloped him was stifling. His cheeks were glazed with tears, eyebrows furrowed. He shut his eyes, trying as much as possible to push today's events to the very back of his mind, and failing. He felt so, so lonely, longing for something or rather someone to make him feel at ease again. A name flashed before his eyes and before he even knew it, he found himself typing a message to that special someone.

  
_"Come over."_ He typed with shaky fingers. _"Please."_

  
He tossed his phone somewhere and didn't even care where it landed despite the loud falling sound that it made. He felt so, so cold and his body was trembling. He just needed him to come and save him from the amplifying thoughts that were clouding his hazy mind. He laid his head on the headboard and shut his eyes again, feeling as if his mind was running a hundred miles per hour, and let out a pained sigh. Exhaustion began to gradually weigh itself on him and his limps suddenly felt so heavy. He felt pinned to the bed and his consciousness started gradually slipping. Finally, he let himself drift off to a very unpleasant slumber, with anxiety still coursing through his veins.

 

He was shaken out of his mares after what felt like hours, to strong arms around his waist and to a very warm chest. The touch felt so, so good, leaving pleasant burns on his skin, and he felt weird for the relieved sigh that escaped his lips. He felt fingers scratch his scalp and massage his nape very gently. He could feel the warmth radiating from the body next to him and his chest suddenly felt so tight and a sob bubbled in his throat, threatening to be let out and well, it did. His body started to shake again and everything became abruptly so overwhelming. The body next to him froze for a second and he was immediately brought impossibly closer to it, arms around him tightening.

  
" _Shh_. Hey breathe, okay? Breathe. I'm here"

  
He was clutching to the fabric that was facing him, crying hysterically, trying to focus only on the deep voice whispering sweet reassuring words in his ears, and the hands rubbing his back soothingly. His head was nestled in the curve of the the man's neck, now wet with tears, and the latter didn't even budge or move away. He didn't even dare halt his movements, not that he wanted to, and proceeded patting the smaller's back comfortingly. The latter kept sobbing and sniffling in the man's chest, feeling rather safe despite feeling emotionally crushed. His fingers clutched even harder to the man's shirt, desperate to bring their bodies even closer and lose himself in the man's cologne that wafted his nostrils. It strangely never failed to bring him comfort and calm his senses, and at that moment it wasn't any different.   
After what felt like long minutes, his sobs were finally reduced to small sniffles, his lashes were wet with tears and his cheeks were flushed. He stirred a little in order to look at the man's face, and the hand that was draped on the latter's waist and held on to him for dear life earlier crippled almost shyly to touch his neck and finally rest on the man's cheek, stroking it while locking gazes with him.

  
" _Chanyeol_." He whimpered.

  
As soon as he felt the feathery touch on his cheek, said man opened his eyes and instantly directed all of his attention to the smaller man beside him, observing his face and drowning in his dark irises, shining with unshed tears, that were equally focused on him. They were full of sadness, which made Chanyeol's heart clench painfully in his chest. He didn't know what to do, so he remained frozen, keeping his eyes on the ones staring at him with such love and affection that made his breath catch up in his throat. He hated seeing the smaller in this state, but he also loved being the one to be there for him whenever he got trapped in the suffocating darkness. He especially loved the emotions that those dark eyes conveyed, and he subconsciously chased the warmth of the hand on his cheek and tightened his hands around the smaller man even more. The silence between them lasted more than necessary. It wasn't uncomfortable, but he felt like he should say something and distract Baekhyun from whatever he was thinking.

"Yes?" He breathed out.

  
Baekhyun felt his eyes well up with tears again and he closed them for a moment, only to open them again. This time they held softness in them more than sadness, and he couldn't keep the words that had always been on the tip of his tongue whenever he caught the sight of his boyfriend.

  
"I love you so much." He squeezed out, and his chest suddenly felt so light. "I-I love you. You k-know that right?" He sniffled, droplets of tears found their way down to his chin and the plastered pout on his lips trembled.  
Chanyeol felt a sting in his chest. He wasn't entirely sure if it was because of the smaller's state or because of the words he uttered. Though, upon seeing how the other was about to cry again, he quickly held his round cheeks and kissed them. He then kissed his nose, his forehead and his temple, and enveloped the other in a very tight embrace, hoping to convey what he truly felt. But still, he couldn't keep the little precious words inside of him any longer.

  
"I love you baby, and I know. Please don't cry, I'm right here." He cooed at Baekhyun and cuddled closer to him. He littered his face with loving kisses again. "I love you so much." He then whispered in his ears. "I'm not going anywhere."

  
They stayed glued to each other's bodies, none of them wanted to budge, afraid they'll poke the bubble of warmth that engulfed them.   
Chanyeol watched baekhyun closely, memorizing the movements of his beautiful eyelashes and the way they poised themselves on his pink round cheeks that he kept stroking very softly. He followed with fondness the way Baekhyun fought to keep his eyes open and he smiled at the sight before him and at the slender fingers that clutched his own, recalling how Baekhyun kissed them delicately minutes ago.

  
"It's okay, you can sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He murmured so quietly, not wanting to disturb the smaller.

  
He felt him nod against his chest and finally let his eyes close for the second time. He eventually fell asleep to the sound of Chanyeol's breathing and the constant beating of his heart, feeling serene and warm. He wondered in a moment of dizziness how he'd survive without his lover taking care of him like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun slowly blinked his eyes open when he felt rays of sunshine coming from the window graze his face. He stretched his hand in hopes of finding Chanyeol and bury his face in his neck, maybe also sleep a little more, but he soon realized that he was the only one sprawled on the king sized bed, cocooned in his warm blanket. He let out a long grumpy whine and stared at his bedroom's ceiling, contemplating whether or not he really needed to leave the warmth of his bed, but he finally decided to just get up and find his _boyfriend,_ he thought bitterly. Didn't he promise to be here when he wakes up or something? A frown marred his face and he pouted. He figured he really needed to get up and reprimand Chanyeol for breaking his promise, or maybe convince him to come back to bed and _hopefully_ cuddle all day. He gingerly got up and made his way to the bathroom, and grimaced as soon as he saw his reflection in the mirror. Just how much did he cry last night? His eyes were swollen, his hair was awfully disheveled, and his whole face was puffy. He let out a sigh and splashed it with cold water, hoping it'd freshen him up and make him look at least a tiny bit presentable. He felt terrible but it wasn't as bad as the night before. He didn't even want to think about what had happened. He didn't want to think about anything at all. He just wanted to spend the day cuddled up to his boyfriend and breathe him in. The thought of him always made his heart palpitate, he really just wanted Chanyeol. He didn't even bother to tame his hair and made a beeline to the living room in hopes of catching the sight of the taller, who happened to be in the kitchen, seemingly preparing something edible to fill their stomachs. Just like that, all thoughts of scolding Chanyeol were thrown out of the window. He really had that effect on him, he only needed to see him and he'd be okay. It was almost absurd how easy it was for his mood to drop but rise as soon as he saw him. He approached him quietly and laid his head on his boyfriend's back. He hugged him from behind then linked his hands on his chest. The latter didn't even flinch, but rather smiled softly. He was used to this, used to Baekhyun always back hugging him whenever he was busy preparing breakfast in the morning, or busy talking to someone on the phone, or even when he wasn't looking, which was rare by the way. He stroked his boyfriend's slender fingers with his left hand, and proceeded to dry the other on his upron. He then turned around to face the smaller, held his cheeks and kissed them.

  
"Good morning," Chanyeol muttered softly. He let his eyes map Baekhyun's swollen face and  instantly felt something tag at his chest. He really felt like scooping him in his arms, kissing his round cheeks and carding his hands through his hair, just to hear the little whines and the kitten-like purrs of relief that Baekhyun released because he loved when Chanyeol did that.

Baekhyun's rosy lips stretched into a tired but beautiful smile, he linked his arms behind Chanyeol's back, and popped his chin on his chest.

"Hi."

He tiltled his head and stared at his boyfriend, then averted his eyes to his dimple, only to give it a little peck, then two, and finally landed one on Chanyeol's plump lips. The latter buried his nose in Baekhyun's hair, closed his eyes and filled his lungs with the comforting smell of his strawberry shampoo. Things were so peaceful like this. His heart was overflowing with affection for his little boyfriend, and he wondered wistfully why did he always have to be the one to get hurt when he really didn't deserve it.  
They hugged for a few minutes. Chanyeol kept stroking Baekhyun's hair while the other rubbed his squished cheek on his chest like a kitten every now and then, which forced a chuckle out of Chanyeol whenever he did so. The latter was used to the smaller's antics, this being one of them, and made sure to always appreciate them. They never failed to make his heart flutter anyway.

"How are you feeling?" Chanyeol ventured cautiously.

"Better." Said the other. He then lifted his head from Chanyeol's chest and looked at him with soft eyes. "Thanks to you."

The taller only responded with a peck on Baekhyun's lips, then another, which made the latter giggle and he smiled.

"Good. I'm preparing breakfast, and you need to take a shower."

Baekhyun instantly whined, not wanting to be detached from his boyfriend's embrace. The only thing he wanted to do was bask in his warmth.  
The other chuckled softly and tiltled his head.

"How about a bath?"

Baekhyun shook his head and tried to give his boyfriend his best puppy eyes but to no avail, Chanyeol was having none of it.  
"You know a nice and relaxing hot bath doesn't sound very bad right now, hm? You need it."  
Baekhyun's pout only widened, which earned him another peck, and he laid his head on his boyfriend's chest and uttered something that Chanyeol didn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

Baekhyun groaned but looked up at his boyfriend, glaring, and talked more clearly.

" _I_   _said,_ but I want to cuddle with you."

Chanyeol's lips curled up in amusement, and went back to stroking the smaller's hair fondly.  
"We can still do that after you have that bath."  
Baekhyun only huffed but he had to admit that the idea was appealing. His muscles ached and he overall felt like shit.

"Okay." He conceded. However, he wasn't going to give up that easily. "How about you make it worth it and join me? We can have breakfast together afterwards?." He said with an urging smile, at least he tried.

"Alright."

His eyes widened and his grip on the other subconsciously tightened. "Really?" Chanyeol didn't even protest. He was just smiling at him gently, looking like he's ready to do anything that Baekhyun wanted.

"Really." The taller confirmed. "Go, I'll join you in a minute."

Baekhyun could only grin. He hugged Chanyeol tightly for a minute, then pecked his neck --since he can reach it--, and finally gave the taller a chaste kiss. Chanyeol chuckled and watched as the smaller walked to the bathroom excitedly. He was proud of himself for being able to boost his boyfriend's mood in a matter of minutes. He also felt warmth spread all over his body, for he knew that Baekhyun was equally able to do the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added smth fluffy >< hope it worked.  
> comments are appreciated!


End file.
